


Идеальный член

by DieAhnung, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Бессмысленный и беспощадный PWP, в котором Локи трахают у колонны во дворце
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 18





	Идеальный член

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Cock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432720) by [SpaceCrazyArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist). 



Локи чертовски любил член Тора. 

Он красивый, толстый, длинный, идеальной формы, которая позволяет попадать точно в нужные точки внутри, независимо от того, решил ли Локи в этот раз быть в женском или мужском теле. И все благодаря тому, что Тор знал, как им пользоваться в любой из возможных позиций: стоит ли Локи на коленях, лежит на спине, стоит у стены с зафиксированными руками или сидит верхом на Торе. Локи больше всего любил вскарабкаться на Тора, обхватив его бедра ногами, чтобы толстый член Тора скользил глубоко внутри, при каждом толчке идеально попадая в зону удовольствия. 

Каждый раз секс был идеален. Но Локи больше всего любил, когда Тор становился собственником и не мог оторваться от его тела. Ему нравилось, когда Тор зажимал его в темном углу и буквально срывал одежду, чтобы добраться до желанного тела. Иногда Тор опускался на колени и отсасывал Локи или лизал языком ее клитор, а иногда поднимал его, не оставляя другого выбора, кроме как обхватить ногами бедра брата и опускаться на идеальный член, глубоко вбирая его в свое тело.

— Тебе ведь так больше всего нравится, не так ли, брат? — спрашивал Тор. Он крепко держал руки Локи над головой, прижимая тело брата к колонне. Если бы Локи действительно хотел, он мог бы вывернуться, но когда член Тора толкался глубоко внутри, при каждом толчке задевая простату, это было единственное место, где он хотел находиться. 

— Ты же любишь, когда я прижимаю тебя к стене, трахаю жестко и быстро. Ты любишь, когда я обездвиживаю тебя, держу за запястья и беру тебя.

Локи был бы и рад что-то сказать, согласиться, но ничего не мог сделать, кроме как выстанывать имя Тора, когда головка его идеального члена проезжалась по простате. Он немного изменил угол проникновения и закричал, его голова откинулась назад, когда удовольствие стало еще большим. Большая и сильная рука отпустила запястья и прикрыла рот, заглушая крик. 

— Ш-ш-ш, — властно проговорил Тор, — довольно, брат, или тебя услышат. Но, может быть, это то, чего ты хочешь?

Его бедра задвигались быстрее, толкаясь сильнее, заставляя Локи стонать еще громче. 

— Может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы охранники, стоящие за углом, обнаружили тебя в таком положении, насаженного на мой член, неспособного двигаться? А может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы та принцесса, которая пыталась завоевать твою благосклонность, увидела, как ты раздвигаешь ноги для меня, своего брата. Или тебе хочется, чтобы весь Асгардский двор увидел, как сильно ты любишь скакать на моем члене?— он прорычал последние слова, собственнически уткнувшись в шею Локи. И пусть Локи мог бы отрицать то, что был эксгибиционистом, он не мог поспорить с тем, как его тело сжималось вокруг члена брата при каждом слове.

Они двигались друг напротив друга, жестко и быстро, пятки Локи больно впивались в поясницу брата, обеспечивая достаточный упор, чтобы толкаться навстречу. Даже в таком положении, когда Тор прижимался к нему, не оставляя между их телами ни миллиметра, Локи мог двигаться вперед, чтобы получить еще большее удовольствие. Его собственный член прижимался к идеальному прессу Тора, что обеспечивало дополнительную стимуляцию. Локи снова закричал, прижавшись ртом к руке брата, чтобы заглушить звук и стал вырываться, дергая и выворачивая запястья, но Тор только крепче прижал его к стене, заставляя Локи всхлипывать. На самом деле он не хотел убегать, но ему нравилось, как Тор сжимает его в своих сильных руках.

Шлепающий звук ударов кожи об кожу разносился по коридору, но они уже не могли остановиться. Локи еще крепче обхватил ногами бедра брата и застонал в ответ на стон Тора, прижавшегося к его шее. Они синхронно двигались, и первый раз смогли кончить вместе, стараясь заглушить крики, вжимаясь лицом в кожу партнера. 

Из-за того, что Тор все еще закрывал ему рот, дышать было трудно, но Локи умудрялся делать глубокие вдохи через нос. Его голова была запрокинута назад, глаза закрыты, а тело содрогалось от толчков и мини-оргазмов от молний Тора, бьющих по его коже. Неважно, сколько раз они делали это, неважно, сколько лет или столетий они трахались, им никогда не будет достаточно.

Тор медленно отодвинулся назад, все еще удерживая запястья Локи у стены, но отпустил его рот, чтобы этой рукой сжать задницу брата. 

— Я собираюсь затащить тебя в постель и трахать снова и снова, пока не взойдет солнце.

— Это звучит как лучшая идея, которая когда-либо приходила тебе в голову, брат, — ответил Локи с усмешкой и крепче обхватил Тора ногами, а затем руками, когда его запястья, наконец, освободились. — Ты так и собираешься оставаться внутри меня?

Член, о котором шла речь, дернулся от слов Локи, и принц ухмыльнулся, сжимая его. Даже наполовину мягкий, он восхитительно ощущался внутри, все еще длинный и толстый, все еще идеальный. 

Локи чертовски любил член Тора.


End file.
